This relates generally to non-volatile memories.
A non-volatile memory is a microelectronic memory that stores data even when power is removed. Examples of non-volatile memories include static random access memories, flash memories, and phase change memories, to mention a few examples.
Generally, a non-volatile memory is coupled to a memory controller which basically controls all operations of the non-volatile memory. The non-volatile memory then is basically a reservoir of data which is accessed by the memory controller. Transactions between the memory controller and the non-volatile memory are initiated by the memory controller.